Sukai no Shippou
by mango-dragon
Summary: There were the three godesses. But there were two more that noone knew about. The halfbloods. The creators of the goddesses themselfs. What happens when someone falls in love with one of them?
1. Lost Memories

Link woke to sunlight searing into his eyes. He took in a deep breath and shrugged his shoulder in bleak hope to douse the sun from his face. He let out his breath and rolled onto his back and stretched out. Slowly he opened his eyes. He sniffed, staring in a clam tired revere at the ceiling. He sat up and pushed the blanket away. He crossed his legs and put his hand behind his head stretching his neck. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to one side, then the other. With his hand that still lay behind his head, he ruffled his hair, running his hand backwards through his hair causing it to stand on end for a second or two before it settled back on his head. He put his hands behind him and unfolded his legs, leaning back on his hands. He looked out the window waiting for his eyes to settle. Between the glaring shafts of sunlight beaming through the window, he watched as a slight breeze ruffled the treetops outside. He sighed and got up. He looked to his left. Seeing his clothes hanging on the closet door he made a face. _I'm staying in my pajamas today. I don't freaking care. It's not like anything is going to happen today. Nothing ever happens._ He thought and kept walking.

He walked slowly to the kitchen and pulled out a kettle and coffee beans. Pouring water into the kettle and walking to the fire place, he made a face. _Fire's out._ He scowled and grabbed the matches on top of the mantle. He struck one and chucked it into the fire place. He grabbed the one piece of wood that lay in the basket on the tile. He dropped it in the fire. _Damn it now I need more wood._ The fire started engulfing the wood slowly. _It's a start._ He thought and put in the iron hanger with the kettle on it. He sighed and went into the kitchen and pulled out the coffee grinder. Then he sighed and grabbed a slice of bread and shoved one corner in his mouth so the bread mostly hung out of his mouth.

He meandered outside. He stood in the door way munching on the bread, gazing into the forest. He finished off the bread and wandered around the corner to the wood pile. He grabbed an armful and started to walk back to the door when he stopped.

Quiet. He looked around suspiciously.

"Hmm..." He muttered. He narrowed his eyes. Slowly he started for the door. He walked sideways his eyes on the forest. He got to the door and walked in backwards. Keeping his eyes on the trees, he bent down and put the wood on the floor to his left. He slowly stood and reached to his right. His sword, shield, and other equipment lay on shelves along the wall there. He felt around slowly until he felt his fingers rest on the hilt of his sword. He wrapped his fingers around it slowly and pulled it toward him. Eyes still on the forest, he pulled his sword out of the sheath. He held the sheath in his shield hand his sword in the other. He started walking toward the forest looking around with his peripheral vision. He reached the edge of the forest and stopped. A wind blew softly through blowing his hair into his eyes. It stopped leaving his hair partly in his eyes.

A branch snapped. He looked sharply to the left. His hand tightened around the hilt. He walked slowly toward the noise. He started into the forest. Shafts of light moved around causing dust particles to show up in random patterns. He walked a little way in when he heard more snaps and a groan coming from a bush a few feet away. He stepped toward it and reached out his sheath and parted the bush...

"Holy Din!" He shouted. He jumped forward and as he landed put the sword back in the sheath and laid it on the ground. A girl lay there. She was skinny and on the middle-short spectrum. She was pale and her face was contorted with pain. Her long blue hair was sprawled around her woven with leaves and branches. She had long black skinny triangles painted down from her cheekbones to her jaw and one on her fore head. She wore a blue thick necklace with big animal fangs on it. It was connected to a long white animal pelt. She wore golden pants that were baggy and a long white tank top that was mostly formfitting. It had strange blue patterns on the bottom and on one sleeve-strap. She wore a silver thumb ring on her right thumb that looked like a spring. She had on two bracelets, a black think bangle and a thin grey bracelet that had once been painted green and black but the colors had faded. Her eyes fluttered. They partway opened revealing dark blue eyes. They were glassy and feverish. They closed.

"Whoa! Hey wake up! Are you ok?" Her head bobbed to the side. Link blinked twice and then lifted her up in his arms. Then he picked up his sword and laid it diagonally across her stomach. Then he began to walk out of the forest.

He looked down at her. The noticed the pelt was like a one sided cloak. It had a hood. On the hook was a red mask with two wolf ears on top of the hood. Not real wolf ears but realistic replicas. _Ok well weird get up. I wonder where she came from._ He looked back up to see where he was going. He was almost to the edge of the forest. _Is she sick? I can't tell._ He looked down once more to see if he could figure out what was wrong with her. A shaft of glittering golden light fell on her face the moment he looked down. He halted. It fell like a pool of liquid amber on her soft features. _She's really pretty..._ The sunlight moved away and he jolted back to reality. He shook his head and kept walking.

He reached the house and walked inside. He walked in and realized something. _Damn. I only have a bed and a couch._ He looked at the sick figure in his arms. He looked up and sighed. _Why me? Sometimes I hate being a gentleman. Oh well. She's sick._ He brought her into his room, and laid her down in his bed. Then he heard a bubbling noise.

"Ack!" He dashed out leaving her laying there with his sword. He dashed into the living room and yanked the hanger out of the fire and grabbed the tea kettle and ran to the counter. He put it down and sighed, his arms crossed. _Well I don't need coffee now._ He thought sarcastically. He picked it up and put it in the refrigerator along with the coffee beans. Then he put away the grinder. He looked around and saw the door open. _What if that girl was running from someone?_ He walked over to the door, shut and locked it. Then he walked back to the bed room. He picked up his sword and brought it back to the shelves by the door. Then he got a rag and stuck it under the sink. He put the wet rag on a small dish and walked back to the bedroom.

He went over to the side of the bed and placed the dish on the bedside table. He sat on the bed and reached over and picked her up placing the unconscious figure in his lap. He reached to the site of the necklace and unhooked the pelt so it wasn't in the way. He dropped in gently on the floor and picked up the rag. He gently mopped her forehead. She made a noise and screwed up her eyes. She rolled a little so she was pressed against his bare chest.

Careful not to wake her, he reached over and put the rag on the dish. He slowly inched his way to the head of the bed careful not to disturb her. He knew she was unconscious but he didn't want to make her condition any worse. He got to the wood head of the bed and leaned against a pillow. _I need to make sure she'll be ok. I hope something's not after her._ At this, he put a cloaking spell on the house so any spies or people he didn't know or want in his house couldn't find it or enter. _There. Now she's safe so I can make sure she'll be ok._ He sighed and let his eyes close. _Guess I'm more tired than I thought..._ He thought to himself as he drifted into sleep.

---

She curled her shoulders in and screwed up her eyes. She struggled to open her eyes. _What happened?_ She felt feverish and blurry. _All I remember is running... but... from what?_ She struggled to open her eyes then they slowly started to open. Warmth. She had been sick before. She remembered being freezing cold and blurry and her mother saying, "Oh honey your forehead is burning up!" That's how most of her felt now but... her upper body felt warm. She saw a blurry tan color. She froze.

There was an arm around her shoulder. She looked up into the face of a blonde boy. She tried meekly to get away._ I'm too... weak..._ her mind was blurring up and the world was darkening. She looked into his face. He didn't have a bad aura... as a matter a fact... it was anything but bad... the world started going black and she felt numbly as her head rested against his chest. She had a last thought before the world went black... _He's really...handsome...for...a human..._

---

Areo knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still nothing.

"Hey Link open up! Comon man! Whatta ya doin in there that's so distracting you can't hear me banging on your door!" He tried to open the door. "And why in the hell is the door locked?" He shouted.

He took a step back and shut his eyes. He sent his mind out and probed out for anything suspicious. There was life in the bedroom. Was that... two life sources? _Oh Link are you... Zelda's going to KILL you!_ He thought. He kept probing. There was a spell around the house. A concealing spell. _Well Link you didn't do so well considering I found your house idiot._ He probed farther. _Wait a minute..._ He checked the spell again. A spell to conceal from people he didn't know or want in his house? What was he hiding?

Areo opened his eyes and let his wings come out of his spirit. He soared up to the roof and hovered above the chimney. He felt down the stones with his mind. _A fire. No problem._ With a burst of spirit he picked up the fire and pulled it up the chimney. He hovered it before his face and opened his mouth. With a huge intake of breath he sucked in the fire and put it in his mouth. The wings went back into him and he straightened and slipped right down the chimney. In a burst of ash he popped out into the living room.

"Oof!" He gasped and the fire shot out of his mouth and into the kitchen. "Ack!" He leapt forward and put the fire back in the chimney and with a snap of the fingers the ash went back in too. He brushed off his sleeves.

"Honestly Link." He muttered. Areo waltzed to the door to the bed room. Shut.

"Link man what are you doin in there?" He muttered and opened the door. What he saw made him freeze.

Link was propped up against the wooden head of the bed. His head was on his shoulder his mouth partway open. He had no shirt no shoes no hat just his white pajamas with the little four leaf clovers on it with the word all over it, "my lucky pajamas".

_Heh. Lucky alright._ Areo thought because it looked like he did get lucky. In his arms was a beautiful girl. She had her head against his chest. Long blue hair. He made a face. Black tribal markings. _What tribe is that from?_ He shrugged. Didn't look like any markings he'd ever seen.

"Link jeez! Don't let the girls find out about this!" Link stirred and opened one eye, peering at Areo tiredly. "Gettin lucky with a gorgeous tribal forest chick? Man those ones are vicious how'd you get her in your bed!" Links eyes shot open.

"Shut up! Areo be quiet don't wake her up!" Areo realized something was up.

"Link what's going on?" Link shushed him and picked the girl up, then laid her down. He ushered Areo out. Then he shut the door and walked to the kitchen table.

"What is going on! I find your house locked with a spell and you're asleep with a chick?" Areo sat and looked at Link with a funny expression.

"I got up this morning and went to get some fire wood and I heard a funny noise. So I went to check and found her. She's sick. I think someone's after her." Areo widened his eyes and dipped his head down looking up at Link.

"Man how do you always get in such a mess?" Link shook his head.

"I dunno. We can't let the word get out though. Whoever might be after her might catch wind of it." Areo nodded.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Link shook his head. "Mind if I take a look?" Link gave him a look. "Don't be a pervert! I wanna see if I can help." Link shrugged.

Areo went inside and put a hand on her head. He shut his eyes and sent his spirit in. He sat for a second. Link watched silently. Areo's eyes shot open. He quickly turned to Link.

"Link, do you know the recipe for that liquid food?" Link nodded.

"Make it. Fast." Link looked at him inquiringly.

"What? Why?" Areo put his hand on her head.

"She's dieing. Hurry or she'll die. Lucky you I came in here or she'd be dead right now. She's only alive because I'm supporting her with my spirit now hurry!" Link dashed to the kitchen and pulled out a bunch of ingredients and whipped them together as fast as he could. He poured it in a bowl and got a small clean rag. He sprinted into the bedroom. Areo was muttering something quietly; his eyes closed his face the picture of concentration. Link knew what to do.

He went up to the girl and sat on the other side of her. Gently, he picked her up and laid her in his lap, supporting her back with his arm and with his other he dipped the rag in the mixture. Areo was still murmuring and had his hand on her head. Link took the rag and opened her mouth a little and put the corner above her mouth and squeezed the rag dripping the liquid in her mouth. She felt the liquid on her lips and licked it off. Link dripped more in. She started drinking it then spit it out at Areo. He side stepped.

"Link." Link was looking at her.

"What?"

"She's part wolf." Link looked up.

"What?" He made a face.

"You have to feed her like a wolf. Go get some jerky." Links eyes widened.

"You don't mean--"

"I mean it. She's dieing of hunger. That's what she'll take." Link made a face.

"What? You do it!" He snapped.

"Link you have to I can't! I have to keep supporting her and I can't do that and feed her don't be an idiot! Just DO IT!" He yelled. Link knew he had to. He couldn't let her die.

He put her down and ran back to the kitchen and rummaged through the pantry. _Ah jerky._ He snatched it and ran back in. Link picked her up and looked at Areo. Sweat was forming on his brow. That meant he was barely keeping her breathing. Link looked at the girl then to Areo then to the girl again. He took a breath and then ripped a piece of jerky of with his teeth and started to chew. Then he bent over and put his mouth to hers. She felt it and opened her mouth reluctantly in her dazy almost dead sleep. He let the jerky slip from his mouth to hers. She took it. He chewed more up and bent over her again.

Areo felt her life force returning. He opened his eyes. She still couldn't live with out his support yet, but Areo didn't have to concentrate as hard. He looked at Link. Link ripped off a piece not noticing Areo was watching. He chewed and bent over giving it to her. She swallowed. Areo closed his eyes again. _Zelda's gonna kill him._

---

A light. Three figures stood. She stepped toward them. One smiled. _Is this death?_ She wondered. It wasn't as bad as she thought. She started walking toward them. Then she remembered the boy. She turned, her hair swirling around her. She watched him jump into the room a wild look in his eyes with another boy. The boy went to her. She felt her body lifting. She turned away. She took another step to the figures. Two disappeared and the blue one was next to her.

_(It is not yet your time.)_

The figure turned her back to the boy and pushed her gently forward.

_(It is not your time yet. You still have many things you must do.)_

And she was back in her body. She felt a liquid touch her mouth. She licked her lips. It went into her body. More liquid came. _It's human treatment!_ She spit it out. She heard voices. Anger. Frustration. Disbelief. She was laid back down. A minute later she was up again. She tried to open her eyes. It wouldn't work. A hand was on her forehead. That was the other boy. He was keeping her alive with his spirit, she could feel it. Then she heard a weird tearing noise. Then a mouth was on hers. She felt cautiously ahead with her tongue. Food. Dried meat slipped into her mouth. It was chewed up. _He's feeding me? The way of the wolf? He wasn't wolf she knew that but... why? The spirit boy must have realized she was wolf. And the earth boy was saving her? But why?_

She forced her eyes open and saw though just a sliver of vision the boy lean in and put his mouth on hers. She shut her eyes again and let herself be fed. She didn't realize how hungry she had been.

---

"She'll be ok?" Link asked.

"She'll be fine. You're going to have to feed her that way for a couple of days until she can feed herself. Just take care of her until she's strong enough to go off on her own again. I'm sorry I can't help. I was just stopping to say hello but I have to go." Areo was outside. Link was leaning in the doorway speaking to him.

"It's fine. I'll take care of her." Link said. Areo nodded and shot up into the sky. Link stood in the doorway looking at the forest for a second then went back inside.

---

"Link. Why was the door locked? I have a key and all but why was it locked?" Kara said into the house. No answer. She walked in and shut the door. She locked it just in case. She walked to the bedroom and opened the door.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She shouted. He looked up.

"Oh. Hey sis." He said casually. She watched as he turned away and his head jerked. Then he turned back and leaned over and kissed the girl in his lap again.

"Hello!" Kara yelled. "If Zelda find's out she'll have the girl killed! What do you think you're doing! The only reason we could stay in the palace for as long as we did was if you would date her. I think marriage is something Zelda wand's in the agreement too if you didn't notice! What do you think you're doing making out with some chick?" Kara screamed.

"Kara listen to me--" Link started.

"Listen? LISTEN? Oh REALLY! What's going to happen when Zelda finds out huh! She'll kill her! And you! Your life is in her hands! She saved you and housed you in her palace. And she did the same for me! What did you give her? You saved her once! This is how you have to pay her back! You have to date her maybe even marry her! I know you don't like her but I know you don't totally hate her! You can't just go make out with--" Link was fed up.

"KARA SHUT UP!" He bellowed. The girl stirred. "Now look what you've done! Shut up and I'll explain in just a second." He hushed her and put a hand on her forehead. He looked worried. Kara watched as he grabbed some jerky and popped it in his mouth.

"Oh eating at a time like--" He shot her a look. She shut up. She watched him bend over and realized what he was up to.

"Your--?" He nodded. He checked her forehead again then laid her down and stood up. Kara followed him out.

"I found her in the woods. Areo and I just barely managed to save her." He explained. He was at the counter pouring coffee. Kara sat at the table.

"Well can't you just feed her that healing liquid stuff?" Link sat down and passed her a mug.

"She spit it out. She's of the wolf clan." Kara sipped her coffee.

"I've never heard of the wolf clan taking in humans." She pondered. "That would explain the markings. I knew they weren't of a normal human tribe. Do you know who she is?" Link shook his head.

"She's been passed out for four days now." Kara looked at him amazed.

"That's what you've been doing the past four days?" He nodded. "I was worried and so was Zelda. She sent me to get you." Link looked at the ground.

"You've been lying huh?" Link looked up as Kara stated this.

"Lying about what?" He asked.

"Loving Zelda." He was silent.

"She's... not right. Not for me." He looked to the window. "I just can't find the right girl." He sighed.

"Link, I'm sure she's out there waiting for you." Link shrugged.

"By the time I find her it'll be too late. Zelda's been looking for me."

"How did you--"

"I know these things. She's predictable. She wants to get married. Right away too. She knows I'm trying to find someone else and she'll stop at nothing to prevent that." Kara made a face.

"The king isn't going to let Zelda marry you if you find someone else. He knows Zelda's not for you, but he also knows that you need to pay Zelda back. If you find a girl before she can marry you you'll be fine."

"Can you delay it?" Kara shrugged.

"I'll put a spell on her so she thinks that she needs to get to know you a little better. That will stop her for a while." He looked in the swirling coffee.

"Get on it then."

Crash. Kara jumped to her feet.

"What was that?" Link jumped and grabbed his sword.

"It might be people after the girl. Comon." He ran to the door and opened it. The girl was standing splay-legged looking around wildly. She caught sight of the pelt and quick as a flash she grabbed it and yanked it on. She reached up to put on the hood and saw Link.

"HAAAA!" She leapt forward and suddenly had a dagger out ready to stab him. He lifted up his sword and blocked the attack. He left the sword in the sheath so he wouldn't look threatening. She saw who he was and jumped back. She looked at him bewildered.

"Kara. Go in the other room." Kara looked at him. "Now." She made a face and left. The girl stared at him in her attack pose. She then went to a normal standing pose and put away her dagger. Then she bowed.

"Many thanks Earth boy." She said. Then she reached up and put on the red clay mask so the ears stood up and she looked like a wolf. The mask was red with two big black eyes and a tan clay roll went from one side to the other and dipped in the middle. Then she flashed by causing Links hair to ruffle in the breeze she caused. He heard Kara make a surprised noise and the door open.

Link stood a bit baffled. He slowly picked up his sword and walked over to the shelves.

"Link are you ok?" Kara ran to him. Link nodded. "Who is she?"

"I still don't know but... something about her... seemed..." He shrugged.

"Seemed what?" He sighed.

"I really don't know."

---

"Liiiink!" A voice screeched. Glomp. Zelda was hanging over him her arms around his neck her head on one of his shoulders.

"Oh. Hi Zelda." He said simply. The wolf girl was still on his mind and it had been two weeks. Kara had cast the spell so it gave him time but he wasn't having any luck. Now Zelda just got back yesterday from a very important royal trip.

"Seriously honey call me Zelda-Chan. It's fine!" She jumped off and took his hand and started walking. Link played along. "Well the country is having troubles between other countries and tribes and stuff so my father is hosting a giant party to soften the air. Then they're having a conference and parties in between. It'll last for quite a while. It's going to be great. Since you're my boyfriend you can come and see all sorts of strange people!" Link nodded.

"Sounds fun. When is this?" He looked down at her and smiled. He couldn't help it. He was charming by nature. Zelda's heart melted at the grin.

"In three days. I can't wait!" He smiled slowly. His thoughts drifted to the wolf girl as Zelda started chattering. He looked around the street at the people walking and oogling at the goods out in the sun.

"Honey are you listening?" Zelda squeezed his hand bringing him back to reality. He jumped.

"Sorry I zoned." Zelda looked at him worried.

"What's got you so preoccupied?" He shrugged.

"Just thinking. I should go prepare for this party of yours." Zelda grinned.

"See you there!" She stood on her toes and kissed him. He walked away.

---

It was dark as Link left the house and got Epona. _To the party._ He sighed. He mounted and whispered into her ear.

"Epona I'm worried. I needed to tell someone." He tapped her sides with his heels egging her on. He kept talking to her. "I'm worried Zelda will make me marry her and I'll be in a horrid one sided relationship the rest of my life. Then I can't stop thinking about the wolf girl. If she's ok and what happened. The party will be scary. Zelda hanging on my arm. No escape. I think Kara is coming but I'm not sure so I have no way to get away. Then there's going to be humans and animal tribes and all sorts of insanity." Epona whinnied. "You're probably right. If I'm not on time Zelda will kill me." He gave a soft laugh and tapped her sides egging her into a run.

---

Link wandered around the party. Kara hadn't showed up yet. He was talking to all sorts of people he knew, and as predicted, Zelda was hanging all over his arm. He was currently talking to Nabooru and Zelda, being jealous, was trying to get him to go and talk to the king about something "really important". He knew she was going after his bachelorship. He was trying to get away. It wasn't working.

"Link seriously. We NEED to go talk to my dad. NOW!" She yanked at his arm.

"Sorry Nabooru I'll catch up later." Nabooru saw the look in his eyes and mouthed _Good luck._ He was going to need it for sure. She dragged him to the king who was conversing with the Kappa-Sensei, who was the king of the Kappa tribe.

"Father. Me and Link have to talk to you about something very VERY important." She gave him the "hint hint" look. He saw it and gave Link the "I know you don't agree" look. Link looked away. Then he saw it.

Silence fell over the hall. The crowd was parting. Link watched. Even Zelda was silent. Link's eyes widened.

A wolf was walking down the hall. It was silver and its fur glittered beautifully in the light. It's green eyes never strayed from it's target. The king. But no matter how interesting the sight was for every one else, some thing else had Link's eyes.

On the wolf's back a girl sat. She sat with the posture of a queen. She had the long white pelt and mask on. The golden pants. The tooth collar. The wolf girl.

The wolf approached the king.

"King of Hyrule. We the representatives of the wolf clan greet you." The wolf said. It's voice was low and rough like it was constantly growling. The king bowed.

"I welcome you." The king lifted his arms. "Friends!" He bellowed. "Welcome the wolf clan they mean you no harm. Talk to them you may find an acquaintance you wouldn't expect!" He put his arms down. "Feel free to mingle." The wolf bowed as did the girl on his back.

"I thank you." The girl said. They rode away into the crowd. Within minutes the party was back to normal.

"Sorry Zelda what did you need?" The king said. Link was fixated on the spot where they had entered the crowd.

"Link and I... Link. LINK!" She yanked at his arm. He shook her loose. "What are you--!" He didn't turn.

"Just a minute. Important business." Zelda gasped.

"What could be more important than THIS?" She snapped. He ignored her. "LINK!" She screamed. The king put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go darling. He has business too just as you and I do." Zelda scowled.

"What business could be more important than me!" The king shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't know..." He murmured. Even if it was a lie.

---

Link pushed through the swarming mass of people. He looked for just a glimpse of her. He couldn't find her. Then he saw her. She sat alone by the punch, arms folded. He made his way to her. He made sure she didn't see him. He made his way to her side.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name." He said. She jumped and turned in warrior position. She saw him and straightened. She reached up and yanked of her mask.

"Earth boy?" She said in amazement. He laughed.

"Is that my name now?" She relaxed.

"Yes. The spirit of earth resides within you and told me to trust you. So I name you Earth boy." He laughed.

"Well in case it's ever needed my name is Link." _Link..._ She stored it away in her memory. "What's your name?" She stiffened.

"I am known as Princess Mononoke." She started to pull on her mask. He took a step and caught her arm.

"Why do you hide your face?" He asked.

"So I do not have to converse or bond with humans." Link blinked. Time stopped. Then a voice cut in.

"Let go of her hand human." He jumped and let go. She yanked on the mask. "Princess. I need to speak with you." The girl walked to the wolf's side and followed him a little ways away. "Earth boy. Stay here."

"What do you want?" She asked him. The wolf scowled.

"That human is special." Mononoke froze.

"How do you know?" The wolf cocked his head to the side.

"I asked mother earth. Trust him and help him. He's in need of your help. Help him find his match." Mononoke took a step back.

"Haki... his match?" Haki nodded.

"He's almost in a permanent match with someone who isn't his match. You must save him.""The mother earth said this?" Haki nodded. "Ok then." Haki pushed her forward with his snout. She walked over to Link.

"I trust you." Link looked at her curiously. Then he smiled.

"Hey. I love this song." He looked at her. "Care to dance?" She pulled her mask up, and smiled.

"I would love to. I must keep on the mask for now though."

"That's fine." She pulled it on and then hooked her arm in his and they headed for the floor.

---

Zelda saw it all. The talking with Link, the wolf, and Link once more. She also saw them hook arms and head for the floor. She saw them start dancing. _But he... he's with me..._ Zelda's eyes narrowed venomously. _She will die._


	2. The Forest of Lies

You don't get any more alive. It's not really possible you see. The feeling of your feet spinning and barely touching the ground in an intricate dance of lies, deception, and many other feelings. Lights moving like fire flies touching all your senses together weaving them in a way that blows your mind. Music filling your ears and laughter and chit-chat moving through your head.

This was how Princess Mononoke felt. Never being with humans heightens the effect. Princess Mononke had always felt out of place. She was with the wolves as one but being so different affected her greatly. Now twirling in this boy's arms, she couldn't help but smile. The feeling was definitely different. She smiled under her mask. Her inner spirit yelled at her. _Take off the mask!_ It screamed. She tried to ignore it but it was tugging at her hand and whispering in her ear. To subdue the voice she talked with the Earth Boy.

"So you just live in the forest?" He asked her. She nodded and the mask clicked.

"Yeah." Her voice trailed away awkwardly.

"That must be strange. Is that all you know?" She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Is that the only life you know of?" He asked. She was silent for a moment.

"Well... yes. I have no memories of anything but the wolf clan." She paused. _Trust him._ She sighed. "Except one." He cocked one eyebrow.

"Oh?" She stopped again. She had never told anyone. Not Haki, her own brother, not even Nania her mother. This was difficult. But something was screaming out to her to tell him. So she would.

"Well... I've never told this to anyone. Not my brother. Not my mother. So don't you even think about telling anyone I'll kill you otherwise." He lifted his brows. She sighed. "Thing is I know somehow you won't tell... You just seem... trustable. It's...weird." She closed her eyes. On instinct she rested her head on his shoulder as they danced.

"Well... this is what I remember. I remember... A man and a lady. They're standing over me. The lady has auburn hair that floats like it's underwater. The colors shift like fire. She's really pretty. The man has purple eyes... I think purple hair too... I can't be sure. They look like they've been crying." Link held her in the waltzing position and slowly moved around as she talked, head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and tried to place his feelings. "They're talking. The woman starts crying. He holds her. Blackness. Then there's a light. Nania, my mother, is opening the darkness with her muzzle. She looks at me for a moment then blackness. I don't have any other memories until I reached about three." Silence.

"Wow." He said slowly. "I... I didn't know." He was silent. The silence felt good. Princess Mononoke kept her eyes closed. His shoulder just felt so good to rest on. They danced in silence for a little while. She opened her eyes slowly. A blonde girl caught her eye. She wore a beautiful pink dress and golden jewelry. She was staring at the Princess and Link with bright blue eyes. They registered many emotions that she could read. Sorrow. Confusion. Hatred. _Who is that?_

Then all emotion faded except hate. It took over and spread. Her eyes narrowed. She bent over and yanked something out of her shoe. A dagger. Mononoke stopped. Link looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Mononoke yanked out a dagger too. The girl in pink lunged.

"KYAAA!" She screamed. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She held the dagger aimed at the Princess's heart.

"ZELDA NO!" Link screamed. People started screaming. Mononoke dodged easily. Then the sound of heavy low breathing and claws on tile screamed toward them. Haki jumped over the crowd. As he landed, Mononoke jumped landing easily on his back. She put away the dagger and summoned her spear out of the air.

"You dare attack the wolf clan?" The princess bellowed with the authority of a queen. Her voice echoed and she looked down on Zelda scornfully. Zelda growled and looked almost tribal. Haki growled back. Zelda jumped back. She readied herself to lunge when there was a bang.

"Zelda stop!" A girl was behind Zelda. The same girl that had been at Links house when she woke. "You don't want a wolf as an enemy!" Zelda struggled against her grip. The girl waved a hand and Zelda disappeared in a black portal. She turned to Mononoke.

"I'm sorry your highness. You will have to wait in the dark realm for just a bit." Blackness.

"Haki?" He growled. "Where are we?" He sniffed.

"Stay on my back. This is where dark originates from in its fullest form. That was the half-blood. Just stay silent she'll let us out soon enough."

---

Kara turned to Link. He froze. "I have to talk to you brother." And they were all the sudden in Kara's dinning room.

"What was that about?" He bellowed.

"Shush." Kara snapped. "I didn't know the girl you saved was the only human in the wolf clan why didn't you tell me?" He rolled his eyes.

"Gee, well maybe because I didn't know?" She made a sarcastic noise. "Well never mind." He was silent.

"You miss Lyra don't you?" He put his head on the table. Silence.

"Have you found her yet?" His voice was shaky. She was silent.

"No." Kara looked at him for a moment. "That girl. Princess Mononoke. Is it just me or... is her aura... familiar?" Link looked up.

"Now that you mention it... Do you think...?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think so the aura isn't the same." _What about the memory? Don't those people sound familiar somehow?_ He contemplated. _I promised I wouldn't tell. Probably isn't her anyway. She's long gone._ He sighed.

"It doesn't matter. She's gone." He stood. "Take me back now. I need to face the facts." Kara looked worried.

"But-?"

"Just take me back. She'll kill us if she doesn't get it her way." He interrupted her. She looked like she would cry. He hugged her. "It's fine. I knew I would have to face it eventually." A tear fell down Kara's cheek.

"I just... I know you loved her! I just can't figure out why she left or where she left to and..." She burst. He patted her shoulder.

"It's ok. I've faced the facts by now."

---

Light again. Mononoke was back. Haki growled mercilessly. A flash. Link was back and was the girl. Zelda was up by the king. Link looked like he was ready to face the death sentence. _Why do I always lie! _Her mind screamed. _I didn't tell him the full story and I feel like I should._ Link started to walk to the throne. Mononoke clenched her fists. She was shaking and was trying to figure out weather she should tell him or not. He was almost to the throne.

"Link!" She screamed. He froze. Zelda's face reddened. "I was ignorant to not tell you the full story." She yelled to him. He didn't turn. Haki shot her a _What are you doing?_ look. She gave him the _Just trust me._ look.

"I have one other memory. The one my family does know. A name passed down to me. From who, I don't know. Why I am telling you I don't know either." She reached up and yanked off her mask. Her long blue hair fell out along her shoulders. Kara gasped.

"I have many names. Princess Mononoke, Daughter of the Wolf clan, and my secret name." She stopped. He remained turned away.

"My name is Lyra Firestone. I am not a wolf by blood but by nature. I was put in the hands of the wolf clan. Why? I don't know for I have lost my memories. All but my name, the people and one person. I remember not his name or face. I know not what his voice sounds like but how his hands feel. Don't ask why I felt the urge to tell you for I don't know." Silence. Kara stood shocked. Link still had his back to her. Zelda looked furious. The king just stared.

"King! I am sorry but now we must depart. You have the clan's best wishes." She and Haki bowed. Haki then bounded over the heads of the crowd. They bolted out the door.

Kara was the first to regain her senses.

"LINK THAT WAS LYRA!" He slowly turned. His eyes were soft and zoned out. Kara jumped into the air and sprouted her wings. "We can't let her escape!" She bellowed and flew after her. Link stood in shock.

"L-Lyra?" He stuttered. Zelda grabbed his arm.

"No more delays Link! We're getting married!" He yanked away and walked to the king. Zelda was yelling at him but he paid no attention. He went to his knees.

"Please." He begged. "I must go after her." The king looked worried.

"Give me your best reason."

"I kissed her heart." A gasp ran through the crowd.

"Link! You didn't! NO! You love ME!" She cried and fell to her knees in tears.

"She bears my mark. The mark as a symbolism my love for her. You must let me go. I've lost her many times over and I won't let it happen again. Please." Zelda leapt forward and held Links shoulder sobbing and crying jumbled sentences. Link paid no notice.

"Please." His eyes kept contact with the kings. He sighed.

"Go." Link stood.

"Many thanks." He bowed and started for the door.

"No daddy please stop him please!" Zelda cried. The king was silent. She grabbed Link's arm. "Link honey please-" He shook her loose. He turned and gave her a demonic look.

"You will not interfere with me finding her again." Zelda fell to her knees and watched him leave.

---

Epona trotted through the forest. Link had on all his warrior clothing. It had cost him a trip to his house to get them but he knew he would need it. This wasn't any old forest. This was the Forest of Lies. The name made the forest sound bad but it was anything but. This forest was the mother of all forests. Gods walked these grounds. Link knew he was in danger being here. He looked up to see Kara soaring over him. He looked back ahead. He cautiously pulled his hood over his head a little more. Suddenly Epona stopped.

"Epona." He whispered urgently. "Common girl." Epona took a step back and started jumping nervously. Link knew the forest wanted her out. He dismounted.

"Careful girl. Meet you at home." He let go. She dashed away. He slowly crouched down and looked around. There was a strange aura in the air. He narrowed his eyes.

Kara was no longer above him. She was flying above the tree tops way ahead of him unaware he had stopped.

Link slowly crawled to the nearest tree. He put a hand on its trunk.

_(May I climb your branches?)_

_(What purpose do you have?)_

_(I want to scope out the area. I'm looking for something.)_

_(And what would this something be?)_

_(Princess Mononoke.)_

The tree groaned in shock. Link didn't move. _What was wrong? Did I make a mistake asking the tree for help?_

_(You want to find the only human that walks among the animal gods as an equal?)_

_(Yes.)_

The tree was good. All trees in this forest were. But if you didn't have the spirit of earth within you, most of the time you were not welcome. Sometimes there was an exception. Still humans did not enter the forest. It was special.

_(I do not understand your purpose human but I trust you. The Princess is very important to us and if she is hurt by your hands you die. Understood?)_

_(I couldn't hurt her if my life depended on it.)_

_(Climb then.)_

Link opened his eyes and stealthily climbed into the trees branches. He climbed halfway up and scanned the forest floor. The tree creaked. It was talking.

Another tree creaked in response in a slow conversation of those that had been on the earth for as long as man remembered. The sighed awed Link.

Then he saw something. Two things were emerging from the forest. He switched his ears to hear the language of spirits.

_(I smell a human scent.)_

_(Can you tell from where?)_

_(No. It is concealed. What I want to know is why they are here. There's another in the sky. But that one has an aura like the Princess's. We can trust that one. As for this one I can't tell. That one is concealed greatly. All I can tell is it's a earth bearer. It also bears water. And… Light and dark… Strange…)_

_(Strange. Indeed.)_

Link froze. The two talking were two wolves. One was the size of the wolf the Princess had ridden. The other was twice the size. She was huge. Then another presence emerged.

_(Haki. Nania.)_

_(Ah. Wen.)_

_(Wen. There is a presence here. Where is it?)_

A very big wolf appeared it looked old. Old and wise. Link looked at him through spirit. His aura showed wise ness and respect. His voice of spirit was rich and lustrous like eating honey.

_(Haki!)_ Nania snarled. (_Have some respect!)_

_(It is fine Nania. I'm curious my self. No human can hide from me.)_

"Human. Show yourself." Wen's non spiritual voice was low and growly and still carried the richness of his spirit voice. "I do not want to hurt you. Mother earth stands against it. Come out of hiding." Link hesitated then dropped out of the tree. He reached on his back and took off his bow and quiver.

"I lay my bow down." He bowed.

"Thank you. Remove your hood please." The wolf turned and faced him directly. Link obliged. All was silent.

Suddenly Haki turned to Nania. Wen looked at them out of the corner of his eyes. Then Nania turned to him swiftly and snarled. Then Wen turned back to them. Nania made a protesting noise and Wen turned back to Link. The other two left.

---

_(Mother, Wen. That's the boy Lyra was with!)_

_(Do not say her name!)_ Nania snarled. (_He has spirit ears.)_

_(This is the Earth Boy?)_ Wen turned to them.

_(Yes.)_ Wen was silent.

_(Wen what are we going to do with the boy?)_

_(Go.)_ Wen said and turned back to Link.

_(But-)_

_(Trust me.)_

_---_

The air was stiff as Wen stared at Link. Then he stepped toward Link. Link didn't move. Another step. And another. Until he was at Link's nose. He sniffed at Link.

"Who are you?" Wen asked.

"I am Link Raven Jade." Wen nodded with approval.

"I know not who you are and I am very worried about you being here. The Mother Earth says to trust you and I trust her. Be warned though, you hurt the Princess I will kill you." Link resisted the urge to step back in shock.

"I couldn't hurt her. I would die before I harmed her." Wen nodded.

"I wish you luck finding her." And he left. Link knew not to chase after him.

Link wandered through the forest. _This might take a while. Where in the hell is Kara!_ He thought irritably.

_(Kara.)_

_(Yo.)_

_(I talked to three wolves just now. Haki, Nania, and Wen. Who are they?)_

_(YOU DON'T KNOW WHO WEN IS?)_

_(Uhhm... should I?)_

Link was currently slinking through the woods bow ready for an attack.

_(Wen just doesn't talk to anyone. He's never talked to me and sent someone else to represent him to the party. He's the most lone wolf I've ever seen. He's the wolf king you idiot! I hope you paid him enough respect!)_

_(I'm sure it was fine.)_

Link severed the conversation. For at that very second he crashed into a clearing. A lake lay there in the darkened night. Shafts of silvery moon light fell through the gaps in the trees. He looked around in awe. _This is no place for a human. _He found himself thinking. _But I have to find Lyra._ Then he saw something. There was a blue light across the lake. The water shimmered with it. Energy spread from the light in great shafts spreading glittering lights dancing around. They rode on the small waves caused by the breeze that drifted through the trees. The figure turned to him. He fell to his knees. _I fell into the home of a goddess! She'll kill me for sure!_

_(Who goes there?)_

Link gasped. The goddess's voice was rich and textured. He fell lower to his knees.

"I'm so sorry to have stumbled across this holy place!" He shouted to her.

_(Speak in the tongue of the spirits. Human voices may not lay on this place. Why are you here?)_

_(Forgive me please. I was just looking for an acquaintance of mine! I did not know of this place.)_

Silence. The goddess started walking toward him. Her footsteps echoed eerily.

_(Well because you are already here you may stay. I have something very important to deal with. Do not move speak or interfere.)_

Link nodded. He could not speak. He was in awe. The aura around her spoke of beauty but he could not see her face through the brightness that surrounded her.

As he watched three lights descended from the canopy. The goddess walked toward them. Links eyes widened.

_(I welcome you.)_ The first one said her arms outstretched.

_(Many thanks.) _Nayru responded first. Her hair was gently flowing around her.

_(Yes many-) _Faore begain but Din cut her off.

_(Why is a human here?) _She snarled.

_(Ignore him. He appeared as I was awaiting your arrival. He knows nothing of what we speak. Do not worry.) _The first one said and waved and uncaring hand in his direction.

_(Hmph.)_

_(Calm Din. Do not worry about him.) _Faore put a hand on Din's shoulder. Din shrugged it away.

_(Excuse her.)_

_(Do not worry. It is fine.)_

_(What have you called us for?) _Nayru said.

_(I need to know where the other half-blood is. I, due to the fact I lost my memories, do not know who she is. I also need her to regain my memories.)_

_(She has been found. She doesn't know of our meeting. Luckily, she is looking for you at the moment and is in the forest.) _Din said, still watching Link wearily.

_(For... me? Why?)_

_(She would be looking for anyone else?) _Faore's words ensued a bit of silence.

_(Well... I don't know... You know I don't know anything at this point due to the problem I have forgotten everything. Everything except two memories and my name. That doesn't help mush. Not really when the memories are just a feeling and two people crying.) _She sighed.

Link blinked. Was that...

_(Lyra?)_

There was silence. The goddesses slowly turned.

_(You dare speak to the half blood in that manner? It's bad enough you dare to be here but to address her so?) _Din turned and bellowed at him.

Din lunged angrily. Link threw his hands over his face. There was silence.

_(Stop!)_

Lyra took a weary step toward him. He couldn't tell it was her. Her voice was different and he couldn't even see her face. Her beautiful face... _I haven't even seen her lately... How can she just... be there... without me even knowing..._

She laid a hand on his face. It was cool like water and soft like silk. He looked up into her face. Well where her face was. All he could see was a sun-like glow.

_(Why are you so familiar human? Why?)_

_(If I only knew...)_

She stepped back angrily. The aura around her flashed with pure fury.

_(Lies!)_

She snarled and lunged forward and was in Link's face. He didn't flinch. She stared at him her eyes flashing with thunder. Link could even see it through her sun-like aura. He just gazed back in saddened eyes. She snarled again and there was a bang. Link's head was turned to the side. She had slapped him.

_(You don't remember me do you?)_

His voice was layered with thousands of emotions. Most of all... sadness. He looked back into her face. Lyra took a step back.

_(GO AWAY!)_

She screamed in his face. He showed no emotion. Then Lyra saw something past the sadness.

Love.

_(LEAVE ME ALONE!)_

She screamed. Then she leaped into the air and flew away. The goddesses were silent. Then Nayru left followed by Faore. Din glared at Link then left him. Left him staring at the glassy waters. Silent as his mind screamed in agony.

---

That night it rained. Link sat at his window staring out as the waters streaked down the window panes. He walked to the door and franticly searched the skies. Searched for just a hint of her.

Meanwhile Lyra flew over the land. She was obscured by an aura of blackness as she thought. Thought of who she was. Who she would be. Who she had been and forgotten.

Lyra shot upward through the clouds. Wisps of it followed as she shot up into the starry sky above the dense clouds. She soared among the clouds hoping for just a blink of what she had been.

"And who the hell are you!" A voice snapped. Lyra looked into the face of a girl with black hair with white streaks. She had lots of black and white on. _Nice get up._

"Uh yeah I heard that." Lyra blinked. "I like my 'get up'."

"Ok well considering-" Lyra began.

"Considering your in my damn skies!" She glared. "You don't fly here without MY permission!" Lyra narrowed her eyes.

"Damn you I own the skies idiot. Back the hell off. You think your high and mighty news flash I am the skies." The girl blinked. Then she flew quickly toward Lyra in attempt to knock her over. Lyra darted upward. Then she had an impulse. She opened her mouth. Fire shot out. Lyra was in an intense state of battle and was subconsciously doing this.

"The hell?" The girl darted sideways. Lyra shoot a jet of flame at her again. "Would you stop?" She screamed.

Then the world twisted. It wrenched this way and then the other. She was losing consciousness. Then she dropped like a stone.

---

She awoke once again in the Earth Boy's room. She groaned. She sat up. _Still in flight form. I don't think they know who I am. But why were they after me?_ She pondered for a second and then remembered Nania saying to her once, "There are people out there who will want to kill you. There are people that are after you. You MUST be careful." _What if these are some of the people Mother spoke of? But then why does Mother Earth say to trust him?_ She thought about it some more and decided that her duty was done here. _I'll just change so they'll never know who I am._

All of the sudden the world tilted. Lyra's eyes flew wide. Then she remembered something. Her earth life. She grinned mischievously The only poblem is she didn't remember all of it.

Kara and Link walked in to see Lyra standing up. Link lunged.

"Oh my god Lyra! Lay down you just fell out of the sky!" She sidestepped with an annoyed look on her face.

"Seriously Lyra lay down." Kara said. Lyra shoot her an angry look.

"Hell! What if I dun wanta? Whatta ya gonna do about it huh?" She swaggered toward Kara in a bendy kneed way. Kara immediately recognized the walk. Jack Sparrow walk. _She remembers earth!_ Kara smiled.

"Lyra you remember earth?" Lyra stopped.

"Yeah what about it?" She even talked in earth tones. The lingo.

"Then surely you remember me! And Link!" Lyra gave her a puzzled look.

"No." Kara's heart sunk. _Not the important things I see._ Lyra turned and looked at Link. She smiled mischievously. She walked toward him.

"Well hello buster. Who might you be?" She got close to his face and ran a playful finger across his jaw line. He stiffened.

Kara sent a burst of magic at Lyra. _She doesn't even know who we are!_ Lyra whisked a hand through the air dismissing the spell. Kara blinked.

"Nice try. Amateur." Kara's face registered a look of, 'THE HELL?' "Whattsa matter fry? Cat got your tongue?"

"Lyra do you even-" Lyra whipped around. She got close to his face.

"You don't have to be cute with me. I know what you guys are up to." She leaned back in that self assured swaggering way. "You're after me. Hell I don't know why but why in the hell should I care?" There was silence. She shrugged.

"Oh well you'll never see me again." There was a flash and in Lyra's place was a small dragon. It took flight and burst out a window, shattering it.

Link and Kara stood shocked. Link blinked. Kara regained her senses.

"Damn it!" Link sat down as Kara started storming around the room ranting bad words. "I'm going to go find her!" She leapt out the window sprouting her wings the moment she was free and flew off.

_She's in a state of self assuredness. She's still going to be in the air._ Kara called out to Will, the spirit of the wind.

"What's going on?" Will said. His hair whipped around his face in a very hot way. Kara swooned.

"I need to find Lyra. She's flying in the form of a small dragon." Will shrugged.

"Will I get a date out of this?" Kara nodded.

"I need to find her. A date it is now go." Will grinned and disappeared. A second later a huge gust of wind rushed by. Kara flew scanning the skies. After five minutes, Will was back.

"She's not in the skies." He shrugged. "I'm sorry. She's long gone. You underestimated her." Kara nodded a sick feeling swelling in her gut.

"Ok... thanks Will. She slowly sunk out of the sky landing in Links front yard.

---

Lyra flew for a few minutes then dropped to the ground, and changed again. She changed into a girl with brown wavy waist length hair and green eyes. Then she began running. She judged at the speed she was going she would reach the city of Hyrule in 20 minutes.

About 20 minutes later as Lyra had accurately guessed, she arrived at Hyrule. She halted, sending a cloud of dust up, and gazed to the sky. _It's about noon._ She thought. She caught her breath and walked inside the gate. The city was bustling with people running about on their many errands. Lyra looked around, a smirk playing upon her lips. She waltzed to the fountain in the middle of town. _Now I'll just make some money, and go to the nearest port..._ She snapped and a map appeared in her hands. She inspected it. _Aha... Port Mendora. _There she could assemble a crew and buy a grand ship and begin pirating. But a job was first priority. She sprouted wings and flew up to a roof top and gazed about. _A restaurant that pays well... something fancy..._ She smirked and jumped down and walked over to a fancy building.

---

"You lost her!" Link shouted. Kara nodded looking vaguely sick.

"She dropped out of the skies and must have changed form... Will lost her tracks." Link rolled his eyes.

"Will is air itself! How could he LOSE someone?" Kara shook her head. "Well what do you suggest we do?"

"Well I'm guessing she's going to start pirating. She always wanted to and since she probably remembers wanting to, I'm guessing she went to the nearest port." Link put his head in his hand.

"What port is nearest to here?" Kara paused.

"Port Mendora." Link nodded. "She's probably there or in Hyrule city. Either getting a job and or stealing, working up money for a ship."

"Alright. You check Mendora, I'll check Hyrule." Kara nodded and flew off. Link watched as she flew away and then headed for the field behind his house. He walked over to Epona.

"Hey ready for another sidetracking adventure shish kabob?" He asked grinning. Epona gave him a _Are you kidding me?_ look. Link laughed and jumped onto her back. The wind rustled through his hair and he said to Epona,

"Let's get this girl of mine back shall we?" Epona reared on her hind legs and took off in a dead run. Link laughed. The weight he had been carrying fell away as he sped toward Hyrule city.


End file.
